Charmander
Charmander es un Pokémon de tipo fuego perteneciente a la primera generación. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales que pueden elegir los entrenadores de manos del Profesor Oak, a los entrenadores que comienzan su aventura en Kanto, entre Bulbasaur y Squirtle. Es también uno de los Pokémon iniciales en la saga Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, y se puede elegir como compañero. Además destaca por ser uno de los Pokémon de Ash en el anime. Etimología Su nombre es una contracción de las palabras inglesas char (carbonizar, quemar) y salamander (salamandra, un anfibio, con leyendas mitológicas que dicen que vive en las llamas). Su nombre japonés, Hitokage, proviene de 火蜥蜴, que también es salamandra. 火 hi y 蜥蜴 tokage separados significan "lagarto de fuego". Su nombre francés, Salameche, proviene de las palabras salamandre (salamandra) y mèche (mecha). Su nombre en Chile Antolagarto proviene de las palabras antorcha y lagarto Biología Charmander es un pequeño lagarto bípedo. Sus características de fuego son resaltadas por su color de piel anaranjado y su cola con la punta envuelta en llamas. Charmander, como sus evoluciones Charmeleon y Charizard, tiene una pequeña llama en la punta de su cola. La intensidad con la que ésta arde es un indicador del estado físico y emocional de este Pokémon. Cuando la intensidad de la llama baja, está débil y su salud puede estar en riesgo. Cuando arde con normalidad, Charmander está saludable y alegre. Cuando la llama de su cola arde con más intensidad, es porque está enfadado, y si la llama de su cola se vuelve azul es porque encontro un rival fuerte y digno de el. Si la llama desaparece o se apaga, Charmander moriría. Sin embargo, Charmander no muere necesariamente si cae al agua, pero permanecer en ella por más de unos minutos puede ser fatal. En la lluvia no se aprecian grandes cambios ni se debilita, pero las gotas de agua que caen en ella provocan vapor. Las crías de Charmander, que no están familiarizados con su fuego interno, algunas veces se queman a sí mismos con él. Los ejemplares de Charmander son escasos en el hábitat salvaje. Los pocos que quedan eligen preferentemente lugares cálidos para vivir, como las cercanías de volcanes. También viven en montañas escarpadas. Este Pokémon es omnívoro y un Pokémon que puede llegar a querer mucho a su entrenador. Hábitat El hábitat de Charmander es la montaña, vive en lugares rocosos y aledaños a lugares muy calurosos, pero cabe destacar que no vive en zonas muy altas. Diferencia de género Evolución Charmander evoluciona a Charmeleon al nivel 16. Charmeleon evoluciona a Charizard al nivel 36. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Charmander puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Charmander puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Charmander es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Charmander puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Charmander son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Charmander: Otras apariciones En el anime En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros.: en el escenario Safron City, puede salir un Charmander utilizando lanzallamas por 7 segundos y se retira. Archivo:Charmander SSB.gif|Charmander en Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. En este juego además aparece su evolución final, Charizard, como personaje seleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Lizard Pokemon. It just downright likes hot stuff. The always-burning tail indicates its mood--waving gently when content and burning intensely when angry. If the tail were to go out, it would be the end of Charmander's life. Its tail is believed to emit steam when it rains. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon by leveling up. Trofeo Charmander SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Charmander en Brawl En el TCG Artículo Pricipal: Charmander (TCG) Archivo:CharmanderTCG1.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG2.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG3.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG4.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG5.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG6.png Archivo:CharmanderTCG7.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG8.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG9.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG10.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG11.jpg Archivo:CharmanderTCG12.jpg En otros idiomas * Alemán: Glumanda * Francés: Salameche * Coreano: Pairi * Taiwanés: Xíao Hűo Lóng Curiosidades * En la película: "Austin Powers in GoldMember", se desarrolla una escena en la cual el auto de Austin transporta encima de el una figura de Godzilla. Luego la gente empieza a huir, y aparece un humano con un traje de Charmander huyendo del lugar. * En el corto El origen de Mewtwo se menciona a Charmandertwo, que al igual que Mewtwo, es un clon obtenido de la manipulación de ADN (de un Charmander); pero como el clon de Amber (Ambertwo) este no logra sobrevivir. A diferencia del clon de Mew este no tiene descripción en el Pokédex. * En el manga Pocket Monsters Special Charmander tiene una única espina dorsal en la espalda, similar a la que tiene Charmeleon en la cabeza. Anotaciones